


【ABO】寻花

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 分也分不清左右还向前看（x
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: [梵语：a-puṣ pa-phala]：在无花果树里寻花，比喻没意义或没可能的事情，或不存在的事物。然而无花果是有花的。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【ABO】寻花

站在热闹的商业街上闭上眼睛，最先触及感官的是气味。人们用学识教养和衣着伪装自己的动物性，但气味无法骗人。像是那个坐在银行服务柜台后面的女性工作人员，戴着模糊的职业化微笑，一丝不苟姿态专业，但隔着玻璃坐在她对面依然会闻到一天洗两次澡又喷上除臭剂也遮不住的，淡淡的信息素气味，发情期omega的气味。很难不让人猜测她是不是刚刚在休息室里自己来了一发，她坐在那里这件事本身对于某些alpha来说就意味着一个邀请，控制得不太好的alpha，会被信息素吸引过来，不加掩饰直勾勾地站在大门口盯着她看。  
安田章大坐在柜台面前办事，她把需要签字的材料递给自己的时候，安田没什么情绪地看了她一眼，得到对方一个充满歉意和无奈的眼神作回应。签完字他从椅子里站起来，向不远处的等待区投去一瞥，几个人略带尴尬地在报纸或是手机屏幕的掩护下避开他的目光。安田三天两头换发色，左右耳都丁零咣当戴着一堆饰物，从打扮上来说分明是个危险人物，可他毫无挑衅意味的平淡表情不会激起发情期alpha的竞争欲，这是他的特点。安田永远情绪稳定、面色平和，他在一家广告公司当创意策划，上司偶尔会拿他作例子在新来的员工面前感叹安利：“看看安田前辈，谁说beta没法搞艺术的？”  
信息素是黑暗中闪烁反光的路标，指引被力比多冲昏头脑的人在一片混沌之中找到自己想要的、适合自己的，填补自己缺失的那一部分，接着就是有过经验的人都再熟悉不过的那一套。来自繁殖本能的默契，现在被用来抚慰也许是萍水相逢的两个人最为浅白也最为深邃幽暗的渴。  
青春期开始分化之后，安田发现两件事：他是一个omega，以及，不同于其他成为omega的同伴，他的信息素没有味道。没有味道，意味着无法被alpha饥饿的嗅觉发现，无法成为任何人的填补，分化完成后安田很快学会了在发情期为自己注射抑制剂。后来他开始懂得在酒吧带懵懂的年轻alpha回家，甚至还有年龄还不被允许进入酒吧，被门口保安拦下的未成年——他们满脑袋都是横冲直撞的欲望，只是想要发泄，不会像开始寻找标记对象的那些alpha一样，有意无意在斟酌自己究竟需要靠什么来填补。  
他是“空”，无法填补任何人。  
安田回到办公室的时候午休时间也快要结束，助理拿着日程本走过来，准备确认下午的安排。安田未等他开口，先把中午出门时顺手买的两杯饮料之一递过去：“新出的，樱花白巧克力口味〇冰乐。”  
“欸——谢谢安田桑！”助理大学毕业不久，正处于对流行事物最热衷的时期，接过饮料拆开吸管的包装纸插进去喝了一大口，声音都变得甜甜软软，“下午有一个拍摄计划，老板希望你去掌镜。”  
“什么掌镜？”安田已经很久没有亲自做过拍摄工作了。  
“老板说他上周末跟你提过了。就是最近很红的那个omega，村上信五啊，我们要给他新的个人冠名谈话节目拍宣传照跟设计logo。”  
“是哦。”村上信五是个跨界很成功的搞笑艺人，除了发挥搞笑特长的综艺节目之外，他偶尔还会在电视剧里客串一些漫画式的夸张滑稽配角。去年村上和同事务所的另几个当红搞笑艺人开玩笑似地组了个乐队，他是键盘手，玩票式的首张专辑竟然也能卖到当周销售榜单第一，还上了正儿八经的打歌节目。加上这个新谈话节目，村上就实现了“全曜制霸”。  
安田记得这个艺人，他轮廓非常男性化的脸上有一双漂亮的下垂狗狗眼。失眠的时候，安田也会拿村上的深夜谈话节目充当心不在焉的背景音。  
因为八卦小报，明星们的生殖性别不是什么秘密。有种说法是男性omega很适合当明星，基于外形和生理性别他们可以很容易地伪装出alpha凶猛强势的魅力，而生殖性别让他们在适当的时候能够我见犹怜起来，勾起观者的保护欲。  
“明明平时都在暴躁吐槽偶尔却会流露出omega特有的温柔魅力”——就电视杂志上的读者调查来说，村上聪明地利用了这份反差感。  
“好像会是很有趣的合作对象呢。”安田小声说了一句。  
“我还是第一次在工作场合见到大明星……”助理表情紧绷地叼着吸管，安田把手抬起来，摸了摸他的头。  
村上信五走进摄影棚的时候大家都注视着他，不完全是因为礼貌，也不完全是因为大明星的闪亮光环。男性omega是相对稀少的物种，所有人都有点掩饰不住的好奇。村上泰然自若地环顾摄影棚一周，径直走到在场资历最长的安田面前。  
“初次见面，我是村上信五。”  
“初次见面，我是安田，负责今天的拍摄。”  
村上客套地笑了：“久仰大名，今天就麻烦安田桑多多关照了。”话语间，爆破音从嘴里冲出了细微的气流。  
安田从未觉得这间摄影棚如此密不透风。  
村上的外形比电视上看起来更精致一点，本来他在搞笑艺人里就算长得比较端正的。服化组给他准备的是比主播风稍微华丽一些的西装，威尔士亲王格三件套，配深栗子色领带。村上从更衣室里面出来的时候，大家都觉得这一身挺合适。他大概也这么觉得，照过镜子之后就开始夸奖工作人员，洪亮的大嗓门：“这套衣服真不错！每次和一个拍摄团队初次合作我都很紧张，不知道他们会准备什么衣服——我可不是那种适合留长发在脸上贴小蝴蝶的omega啊。”他夸张地拍拍胸口做出松一口气的表情，四周的工作人员都善意地笑了。  
拍摄进行得很顺利，本来拍宣传照也不需要太复杂的姿势表情。结束后村上走过来，在连着相机的电脑上一一确认要用的照片。他站在安田旁边的时候，安田确认了那股让他想要屏住呼吸的气味，不是他的错觉，是从村上身上散发出来的信息素气味。可能他出门前用了很强力的除臭剂，哪怕身处强光照明的摄影棚他也没有怎么出汗，信息素复合型的气味里动物性的那一部分几乎可以忽略不计，凑近了也只像是某种浓烈的香水，熟透的几乎略带酒香的无花果味道。  
安田眯起眼睛，难道今天全世界的omega都恰好是发情期？也亏好他自己的信息素没有味道，从来不需要花时间处理“信息素的味道打扰到别人”的问题。  
“大家辛苦了，非常感谢！”他回过神来，村上选好了照片，把笔记本电脑略微往他的方向推了推示意。屏幕上站在白色布景板前面的村上，还定格着那个为观众熟知的，眼睛弯成月牙形、露出一对招牌可爱小虎牙，很有感染力的笑容。  
“好——村上君也辛苦了！收拾完这些大家今天就可以回去了！”安田快速扫了一眼照片，按下保存，合上了电脑。  
普通的omega一般不会感受到其他omega处于发情期时身上的信息素气味，这也许是一种基于生殖需求考量的进化策略。但，像是作为“没有信息素气味”的某种弥补，安田章大的嗅觉出奇地灵敏。  
在此之前他从未因此感到困扰，别的omega的信息素，对他来说基本上像是汗味或是香水味，他从未表露过自己能够嗅到它们这件事。就算是夸奖一个omega的信息素好闻，在某些语境下也几乎是一种性骚扰。  
走进常去的那家会员制酒吧的时候，安田又闻到了熟烂的无花果气味。他借着昏暗的灯光打量四周，吧台前靠近门边的位置坐着一个戴着一顶毛线帽的人，体型和他今天刚刚拍过的村上接近，身上的黑色皮衣也和他今天穿来拍摄现场的很像。  
公众人物想必比一般人更需要私人时间吧，还是不要打扰他了。这么想着的安田一边和吧台后面相熟的酒保随意寒暄，一边往离村上最远的吧台位那里走，坐下来叫了第一杯酒。  
“欸，安田桑？”没想到村上先开了口。  
“啊，是我，工作辛苦了村上桑。”

几小时后安田章大因大量饮酒后的口渴而醒来，没拉好的遮光窗帘透进一丝窗外街灯的光线，模模糊糊地勾勒出身旁熟睡的村上信五的轮廓。他第一反应是在陌生的床头柜上摸索自己的眼镜，他平日总是戴着的茶色镜片，替他敏感的视觉神经隔绝一部分不必要的光线，一种便携式盔甲。然后他意识到天还没亮，一只手虚虚地遮着双眼按开手机：四点零八分。  
他至今不明白自己为何会对村上的信息素起了反应，明明两人都是omega。在酒吧他们自然而然地并排坐闲聊起来，谈笑间上下翻飞的无花果气味让安田越来越喘不过气，他怀疑新换的这个牌子的抑制剂含药量不够，效果明显不如以前常用的那种。  
“我失陪一下。”安田起身时微微弯着腰企图遮掩生理反应，同时臀部感觉到因动作变换挪位的内裤湿濡的触感。他走到洗手间，站在洗手台前摘下眼镜用冷水冲脸，弯腰的时候听见开门的响动，抬头一看，是村上信五。  
安田随便抹了把脸上的水，用手撑住台面：“我记得我锁了门？”  
“没有哦，你走路的步子像是喝醉了，小丸叫我来看看你。”村上把丸山酒保一脸烂笑说出的原话“嘛嘛hina酱我会为你们望风的哦”稍微美化了一下。他走到安田身后拍拍他的背：“没事吧？”  
太近了，信息素铺天盖地压过来。安田认命地闭了闭眼睛，尽量语气平缓地开口：“失礼了，我对村上君的信息素起了反应。”  
“诶？安田君是alpha吗？”不怪村上惊讶，就安田的体型来说，这很少见。  
“是omega，所以……”  
“真的假的……”村上喃喃自语。  
“大概，人类的反应机制就是有点神奇……”安田挣扎在理智崩溃的边缘，鼓起勇气伸出手，抚摸村上的颈侧。  
村上情不自禁地、突兀地抖了一下。  
安田章大回想起来，昨晚他们在上锁的洗手间里（村上亲自确认上锁了）互相用手帮彼此释放了一次，坐在去村上家的出租车上的他前所未有地希望自己嗅觉失灵，或者出租车司机嗅觉失灵，闻不到狭小空间里肆虐的费洛蒙令人尴尬的浓度。他握着村上的手，小声说：“我到现在都不明白为什么……”  
作为公众人物的村上信五严严实实地戴着帽子和口罩，只露出一双眼睛。听到安田的话他像是笑了，笑意波光粼粼地从瞳孔扩散到聚起细微纹路的眼角：“人类好不容易进化到这一步，只是顺应繁殖本能的话多没意思。”  
“插入”依然象征着某种权力关系，但这种来自古老父权制的暗示无法在两个男性omega彼此相对时起效。他们像是有一套为了欢爱精心打造的器官，情动时男性的那部分兴致昂扬，而生殖性别加诸他们的那部分开始条件反射式分泌滑腻粘液，为插入做好准备。  
“不是很好吗，身体结构差不多，我们都会很清楚怎样比较爽。”说这话的时候村上正顺着喘息的节奏在安田的体内进进出出，他自己的身体里插着一个无线跳蛋，开关在安田的手上。  
安田用沙哑的呻吟声代替回答，他个子小小，说话的声音却并没有男性omega常见的尖细声调，不过村上也没有。他们都有的 ，是潮水般一浪高过一浪的欲望，不以射精作结束而是晃晃悠悠地螺旋式上升。他的手指沿着村上的腰际轻轻往下，在鼠蹊部停留，十分钟前安田释放的精液打湿了这部位的毛发，变成一绺一绺。  
村上的信息素越发浓郁，伴随着汗水味道，安田抽抽鼻子，恍惚间觉得自己被无数无花果紧紧包围，像置身于装满海洋球的塑料池之中。  
“小安……没有气味呢。”村上亲吻他被汗水打湿的额头，“是因为这样才会被omega吸引吗？”  
“不知道……”安田不合时宜地想起站在大学城的酒吧门口和乳臭未干的小alpha打情骂俏的日子。这场本能发挥最大作用的游戏里，多数omega是欲望的客体，就像那个没有遮掩好信息素味道的银行柜员，只要坐在那里就会自动有人上门，被凝视，被挑选。但安田不被凝视，他是产生欲望的主体，负责挑选的那个。  
今天也一样，偶遇村上是真的，可交谈中突兀地跑去洗手间假意“自行冷静”的姿态，一半是生理需要一半是演技发挥。在吧台座位上起身的时候，他没有错过那个狸猫脸酒保无声的口型，“Enjoy”，搭配一脸看破不说破的表情。  
安田第一次意识到自己从来都是更主动的那个，看到长得顺眼信息素令他愉悦的alpha，开口搭讪闲聊，邀请他们跟自己回家。  
虽然对自身情欲的发生逻辑不太明白，但也大可不用明白——  
“我是第一次和omega做……但感觉好极了。”安田把拇指放在跳蛋遥控器凸起的十字形按钮上紧紧按住，听到机械一档一档频率缓慢上升的“滋滋”声。  
村上几小时前颤抖着在自己体内释放了出来，伴随着比平时说话声拔高了好几个音调泫然欲泣的呻吟。此刻他正睡在旁边，呼吸平稳绵长。还远不到起床的时候，信息素的气味在卧室里松弛地环绕，安田的思绪像柔软的被褥，随越来越沉重的困意缓缓下陷。大学时代学艺术史的时候安田相当熟悉无花果，作为一种颇具异域风情的水果，它很是被某一时期的静物画家所青睐，被横着切开，安静地躺在银盘里，红色的种子密密匝匝地挤在一起，明明是静物画也莫名有几分让观者脸红的色情味道。  
雄花和雌花都隐在果内，无花果也是某种意义上的雌雄同体。  
彻底失去意识的前一秒，安田猜想自己会梦见葡萄园里的无花果树，熟透的果实沉沉地垂下来，有些掉在地上裂开，渗出了鲜艳欲滴的汁水。

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么第一次写ABO就是这么困难的题材这么冷的CP……  
> 谢谢你看到这里。


End file.
